


a home with milk in the fridge

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino and Seungyoon move in together (and argue about sex in the shower)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a home with milk in the fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for this week's 100 minutes for songkang.  
> Prompt: couple

They trudged over to the convenience store down the street for ice lollies. It was the first real day of summer and it was already hot and muggy. They were sweaty in their clothes after a long day, quiet and exhausted. 

Still, Seungyoon reached out to take Mino's hand when the other threatened to stride ahead. Despite the heat, despite the sweatiness of their palms, he couldn't help himself. Mino half turned to grin at him and squeezed his hand. 

They got watermelon ice lollies, a carton of milk and triangle kimbap. They ate the ice lollies on their way back, the grocery bag swinging between them, thin plastic cutting into their linked hands. 

 

They came back -- home, they came _home_ , Seungyoon beamed at the thought -- to glorious air conditioning and a still strangely empty apartment. 

"I can't believe," Mino announced, leaning against the counter as Seungyoon put their meager groceries in the fridge, "that I now live in a house where _milk_ is the only thing in the fridge." He pulled a scandalized face and Seungyoon laughed. 

"We'll do actual groceries first thing tomorrow. Then you can hide the milk behind the orange juice and pretend it doesn't exist." 

"I don't trust milk," Mino maintained. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure I can kiss you if your mouth tastes like milk." 

"I wish you'd told me this _before_ we'd moved in together, I might have reconsidered," Seungyoon answered. He opened the carton of milk he was still holding and took a long swig. Smirked at Mino. 

"I can't believe you!" Mino exclaimed, trying to scowl but he was laughing, reaching out to grab Seungyoon around the waist and pull him out of reach of the milk. "You did that just to piss me off."

"Of course I did," Seungyoon admitted easily, leaning back into Mino's embrace with a satsified smile. 

"You're terrible," Mino said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Are you seriously not going to kiss me on the mouth right now?" Seungyoon asked, half turning to look at Mino. 

Mino considered this, leaning his chin on Seungyoon's shoulder, lips pouted in thought. 

"I'll kiss you if you eat your kimbap first," he concluded. Seungyoon heaved an exaggerated sigh. 

"I cannot believe I just cosigned a lease with a _child._ " 

Mino sniffed. 

"Just eat the kimbap." 

He walked them back to the fridge, his legs pushing Seungyoon's forward. 

"Come on, do I have to feed you? Because I will," he threatened. 

"Careful, I might take you up on that," Seungyoon said, but he was already unwrapping the triangle. "You realize it is now my mission in life to make you start appreciating milk, don't you?" 

Mino moaned in abject horror into Seungyoon's shoulder, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. 

 

"We should take a shower before we go to sleep," Mino said when Seungyoon had eaten half the kimbap and Mino had eaten the rest in one mouthful. "I stink and so do you." 

"But I'm tired," Seungyoon whined. 

"A shower will make you feel better. Anyway, I thought you were determined to be the adult in this relationship," Mino said, raising an eyebrow. Seungyoon pouted. Then he sighed and leaned in, wiping stray grains of rice from Mino's cheek. 

"Mino, I am _totally_ the adult." 

 

They both agreed that chasing each other all over the apartment, shrieking at the top of their voices was also absolutely the adult thing to do. 

 

They eyed the shower critically 

"Do you think it will fit both of us?" Mino asked, stepping forward to peer into the cabin. 

"Maybe," Seungyoon said, though he looked doubtful. "A lot of hugging will have to be involved."

Mino shrugged, already shedding his clothes on the bathroom floor. 

"Works for me." 

Seungyoon followed suit. He had to admit it was a relief to get out of his sticky clothes. Also, getting to press himself up against Mino naked always made showering better by a factor of about five hundred. 

Now if only they could figure out the damn shower. 

"Shit!" Seungyoon shrieked as he was blasted with ice cold water. 

"Oops, sorry," Mino said, sounding way less repentant than he should. Probably because he'd used Seungyoon as a convenient shield and was still mostly dry himself. "Oh, okay, I got it now. This is the hot tap." 

Seungyoon peered over his shoulder. 

"The red one. You're kidding me," he deadpanned. Mino rolled his eyes and pushed a bottle of body wash into Seungyoon's hands. 

"Stop nagging and start soaping up." 

Seungyoon obediently squeezed the body wash into his own palm and then into Mino's. 

"This smells quite nice, actually." He glanced back at the bottle. "Papaya? I didn't think you were into fruity scents."

"I'm not," Mino claimed, making a face as he soaped his arms. "I took Danah's by accident." 

Seungyoon laughed loud enough that he almost stumbled. Mino grabbed his elbow to steady him. 

"How do you accidentally take someone else's body wash? They come with labels." 

"Yeah, well, you were nagging at me on the phone at the time and I was distracted," Mino said. He used his grip on Seungyoon's arm to nudge him to turn around and started soaping his back. 

"You told me you'd finished packing when I called you!" Seungyoon protested. 

"I still don't know why you believed that, to be honest " Mino answered lightly. 

"... True," Seungyoon admitted, nodding solemnly. "My faith in you is often undeserved. Anyway."

"Anyway?"

"I don't think my butt needs to be washed quite this thoroughly, " Seungyoon said mildly.

"No?" Mino asked, voice high and faux innocent. 

"Quite sure. Now turn around and I'll do you." 

"Oh, okay." Mino dropped his hands and shuffled around. "That works too." 

"Not like that!" Seungyoon protested. He squeezed more body wash into his hands and started washing Mino's back. Mino sighed in contentment, leaning into the touch. 

"I need to be a lot more awake before we attempt to fuck in this shower," Seungyoon continued. "Or we'll both break our necks." 

Mino hummed. 

"I'll hold you to that tomorrow morning. Anyway, we don't have to fuck," Mino conceded. "You've emptied about half the damn papaya bottle, I think, so we're both really slippery. Even in this cramped shower one of us could probably slide down to our kn--"

"I'm not doing it," Seungyoon interjected. "Here, move back a bit, you're blocking the water." 

"Seungyoon," Mino whined. "You're being adult in all the wrong ways. We have a place to ourselves now, we can have sex anywhere we want, whenever we want. We need to take advantage."

Seungyoon laughed and leaned in to plant a kiss on Mino's wet shoulder. 

"Exactly. So there's no need for uncomfortable exhausted blowjobs in the shower, when we can just take our sweet time tomorrow. And the day after. And all the days after that. In every room of our shiny new apartment if we so please." 

Mino leaned back into him and hummed but otherwise stayed quiet. Seungyoon hooked his chin over Mino's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Are you sulking right now because I'm right or because you really need me to jerk you off?" he inquired. 

"Because you're right," Mino admitted. "But since the offer stands, you could have just jerked me off instead of being reasonable at me." 

Seungyoon hummed. He dipped one hand lower, wrapping it around Mino's half hard cock. It was heavy and hot in his hand and he was too tired for sex, he really was, but he could already feel the curl of arousal in his own belly. He jerked Mino off fast and hard, the water and bodywash running down their bodies slicking his grip. 

"So tell me," Seungyoon murmured when he could feel Mino getting close, precome leaking from his hard cock, breathing loud and harsh, "where do you want to fuck me first tomorrow?" 

Mino groaned, thrusting up into the tight circle of Seungyoon's fist. 

"Over the kitchen counter," he gasped. Seungyoon tried to bite back a moan. 

"That's _filthy_ ," he muttered. Moaned. It had Mino turning around in his arms and pushing him up against the glass wall, crashing their lips together. Seungyoon moaned at the feeling of Mino's cock against his own, lifting one leg and hooking it around Mino's to pull him closer. Mino released one hand from the bruising grip on his hips and wrapped it around the both of them, and it wasn't long before his hips stuttered and he came over his hand and both their stomachs. 

"Come _on_ , Seungyoon," he growled, sucking kisses down his neck and Seungyoon came as well, collapsing boneless against the shower wall, only Mino's hands on him keeping him upright. 

Mino chuckled, resting his forehead against Seungyoon's, letting the hot water beat down on them. 

"Don't fall asleep on me here we still need to get to the bed." 

"I warned you. 'm not moving anymore." 

"Do I need to give you another cold water blast?" 

"I hate you so much right now."

"You love me, really."

Seungyoon hummed and pulled Mino down for another kiss.

 

The problem about going to bed in their new apartment was that they didn't, actually, yet, own a bed. 

"Where the hell did we leave the futon?" Mino asked, hands on hips, looking around the apartment as if it had personally betrayed him. 

"We should have sorted this out earlier," Seungyoon whined, rubbing his hands over his face. "The blankets are in the closet here, at least, so that's something. I saw the pillows in the kitchen earlier, lord knows why." 

They eventually located the futon in the hall and manhandled it across the apartment.

"When we get actual furniture," Seungyoon said, out of breath, "we're really going to need to bribe our friends to help us." 

Mino nodded in agreement. 

"We can treat them to pizza or whatever. Do we have any particularly strong friends? Taehyun is athletic I suppose," he added thoughtfully. 

"Literally all our friends are stronger than we are," Seungyoon answered, flopping down onto the futon. Mino opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again.

"How are we going to do that and maintain our dignity, though?" he asked instead, lying down next to Seungyoon. Seungyoon waved this away. 

"We'll just buy them enough alcohol to forget all about it."

"Good plan," Mino agreed. He turned on his side and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Seungyoon curled up against him, tucking his head under Mino's chin and wriggling as close as he possibly could. Mino wrapped his arms around him. 

"So what are the plans tomorrow?" Mino yawned. "Apart from sex over the kitchen counter."

Seungyoon made a choking sound and Mino grinned. 

"We need to do a lot of shopping," Seungyoon said. "We need a shitton of groceries. I've already asked Seunghoon, we can borrow his car. Also a bed, we really need a bed. And a puppy." 

"A puppy?" Mino laughed out loud. "I thought we were getting a cat," he added thoughtfully. Seungyoon hummed. 

"We can get both, I suppose," he mumbled into Mino's chest. 

"Sure," Mino agreed, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Seungyoon's damp hair. 

"Sleep well." 

"G'night." 


End file.
